


Valentine's 2018

by JenJo



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, one chapter per pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: A collection of the ficlets I posted to tumblr.24 pairings over 24 hours.





	1. winterhawk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote up 24 ficlets, for 24 pairings, and queued them up to post once per hour on Valentine's Day.  
> Finally got around to posting them all here.

 

Bucky looked down at the box in Clint’s hands, before looking back up. “I told you not to get me anything, Clint.”

Clint shrugged, as though he  _wasn’t_ worried about what Bucky was thinking.  _But I know better._

“And I’m smart enough to know that meant to get you something.”

Bucky frowned. “No it didn’t.”

Clint shrugged, putting the box behind his back and turning away. “I- it’s- I’ll take it away.”

Bucky shook his head, stepping around Clint to face him. “Clint.”

“Bucky,” Clint replied, not looking at Bucky’s face.

“I love you, Clint.”

“I know,” Clint sighed, looking up at Bucky. He sighed again, looking apologetic. “I- please open it?”

Bucky reached out for the box, opening it without taking his eyes off of Clint. Once he had opened it, Clint nodded toward it. “You might want to look.”

Bucky looked down, before immediately looking back up, a question in his eyes.

Clint shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. Bucky  _knew_ that Clint was nervous, could see it in Clint’s eyes.

“I don’t need an answer right away,” Clint did not take his eyes off of Bucky, voice never wavering. “Just promise me you’ll think about it?”

“I don’t need to think about it,” Bucky answered, taking the ring out of the box. For one moment, Clint’s face fell, thinking that Bucky would say no.

But there was only one possible answer for Clint’s unspoken question. Bucky couldn’t hold back the smile that took over his face as he answered Clint.

“Yes.”


	2. winteriron

Bucky walked into the apartment, smelling freshly baked bread. Frowning slightly, he dropped his bag in his room before walking to the kitchen.

He found Tony stirring a pot, and from the smell of it, it was carbonara.

 Tony turned, and smiled at Bucky. “You’re home!”

“Yes, and you’re making me dinner?” Bucky stepped closer, kissing Tony’s cheek. “Are you  _sure_ you don’t want to go out?”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head as he returned to the meal preparation. “Contrary to popular opinion, I  _am_ capable of cooking edible food.”

“Even a broken clock is right twice a day,” Bucky observed as he leaned against the counter, knowing that the sentence would get a reaction from Tony.

He wasn’t disappointed, as Tony turned around and gave Bucky a look that had him smiling instantly.

“Love you too, Bucky.”


	3. ironhawk/hawkiron

Clint was biting his lip, in that way that Tony recognised as Clint trying to hold back his reaction. Whether it was a good or bad reaction, Tony wasn’t completely sure of. Not yet, anyway. 

_Only one way to find out….._

“Why do I need one day to tell you I love you?” Tony asked, hands in the air. “That should be everyday. I would like to think it  _is_ every day.”

“Oh, you do, don’t worry,” Clint answered easily, before thinking over his next words more carefully. He frowned slightly, and Tony prepared himself for whatever was to come his way. “That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for not getting me chocolates.”

Tony blinked, then blinked again. He opened and closed his mouth, not knowing  _how_ he was supposed to respond to that.

The smile threatening to take over Clint’s lips made his decision for him.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tony sighed as Clint started to laugh. “You know that, right?”

Clint nodded, wiping away the (fake, Tony knew they were fake) tears from his eyes. “Absolutely. But you wouldn’t have me any other way, would you?”

Tony shook his head, taking a step closer to Clint, bringing him within hugging distance. “Not a chance.”

“Good.” Clint closed the distance between them, leaning down to kiss Tony briefly. Barely bothering to pull away, he whispered against Tony’s lips, “you owe me chocolates.”

Tony did his best to distract Clint from the chocolates that had yet to be purchased.

(They were purchased the next day, waiting for Clint when he returned home that evening.)


	4. clintasha

Clint stared at the text, wondering if it was some kind of code for all of two seconds, before looking at the date.

He and Natasha had one tradition on Valentine’s Day; blanket fort, bad movies,  popcorn, ice cream, and coffee.

Clint went to the lounge via the kitchen, brewing up a thermos of coffee, and snagging two mugs to take with him. Clint then walked into the lounge, looking once more at the text.

**I set up the blanket fort. The password to get in is three words. ;)**

Clint put his phone in his pocket, and walked up to the rather intimidating blanket fort. It was easily tall enough to fit  _Thor_ inside, while he was standing. It looked to be twenty centimetres thick, with some sides looking almost half a metre thick.

 _Natasha has outdone herself this time,_ he thought with a smile.

“Password?” Her voice came from within the fortress, not giving any indication as to the location of the entrance.

Clint looked at the loot in his hands, a smile forming on his mouth. “I’ve got coffee.”

Natasha’s head poked out through the roof of the fork, followed by her hands. “Entry permitted. Dork.”

She said this with a loving smile, which Clint was quick to mirror. He handed the thermos and mugs to Natasha, before watching her disappear again into the fort. A moment later, an entry opened for him.

Natasha had already poured their first cups of coffee by the time Clint had made himself comfortable, which involved sitting with his legs over Natasha’s. 

She tapped his foot, before handing over a mug. “Love you, you dork.”

Clint clinked his mug to Natasha’s. “Love you too, Nat.”


	5. natsharon

Sharon dropped down onto the couch, her eyes closed before she was even halfway down. She barely registered the amused breath of laughter from Natasha, who was sitting on the couch, and now had Sharon’s head in her lap.

“Sorry,” Sharon muttered, but barely had the energy to spare. She sighed contently when Natasha began to run her fingers through Sharon’s hair.

“Busy day?”

“Hmm,” Sharon hummed affirmatively, more than grateful for the massage. “Kind of a bad date, unfortunately. Sorry again.”

“No need to apologise, babe.” When Sharon turned her head to give Natasha a questioning look, Natasha merely smiled. “When the chocolate goes on sale tomorrow, we can clear out the store.”

“This is why I love you,” Sharon said, her words getting cut off by a yawn at the end. 

“Rest, Sharon, the chocolate will be there in the morning.”

Sharon fell asleep to Natasha running her hand through her hair, the soft tones of the tv barely audible. 

(It had  _always_  been Natasha’s intention to celebrate Valentine’s Day on the 15th by buying all of the cheap chocolate.)


	6. blackpepper / natasha/pepper

The question was so unexpected, that Pepper wondered if she had heard it right.

“Sorry?”

Natasha looked over Pepper’s shoulder, towards the door, before looking back at Pepper. Her face was trying to look expressionless, but Pepper could  _see_  how nervous Natasha was.

“Are bubble baths romantic?”

 _Oh Natasha,_ Pepper thought, stepping close enough to take one of Natasha’s hands in hers. She smiled, looking into her eyes as she answered. “Yes, my dear. Bubble baths are  _very_ romantic.”

Natasha’s face filled with emotion; first, relief, then what Pepper had taken to calling Natasha’s “mission face”- it appeared when Natasha had a goal to achieve, but never while on an  _actual_ mission.

“Then there is a bath with our names on it.” Natasha took a step forward, Pepper taking one back in response. “You ready?”

Pepper nodded instantly. “Absolutely,” she answered on an exhale.

Natasha kissed Pepper, before resuming the walk to the bath. “So am I.”


	7. pepperoni

All too soon, they were back in their rooms. The day had been so perfect, Pepper had no idea what to say.

She followed Tony into their bedroom, where he brought her close, beginning to sway to a tune only he could hear. Pepper followed along easily, and the two spent several minutes just dancing in silence.

“Today was perfect,” Tony sighed as he held Pepper close. “I really don’t want it to end.”

“I agree,” Pepper sighed, closing her eyes as they danced. “I could live happily in this moment forever.”

“It’s a nice sentiment, but you and I both know we’d get bored within a day.”

Pepper smiled, knowing Tony’s words to be true. “Five more minutes?”

“I think I can live like this for five more minutes.”

And if they danced for  _twenty_ more minutes? Well, there was no one around to tell the couple that they were past their self-imposed time limit.


	8. samsteve

They had been walking for hours, but to Sam, it didn’t seem long at all. He could walk all over the country, so long as he did so beside Steve.

The man was…. he was  _Sam’s_. Together for five years, and still spending every moment together that they could. 

Later, Sam would blame being distracted by Steve for not recognising their route earlier. In the moment, it seemed as though Steve had chosen a random spot to pause, turning to Sam with an unreadable expression.

“I know that roses are a  _normal_  thing to give someone,” Steve started, scrunching up his face for a moment at the mention of roses. “But roses are expensive, so I got you this instead.”

Steve got down on one knee, holding a box open to Sam. It was then that Sam  _actually_ looked at where they had stopped.

“This… this is….”

“This is where we first spoke,” Steve filled in, when Sam had been speechless.

“No,  _you_ first spoke…” Sam paused, the realisation hitting him. “Our walk just now- it was retracing-”

“The route the first day I met you, yes,” Steve smiled, eyes beginning to shine. “It seemed right, and I had honestly thought you’d recognise the route before now, but you didn’t. When I was thinking of  _where_ to propose to you, I could think of no better place.”

“This is a proposal,” Sam said, looking at Steve with shock in his eyes.

Steve nodded, slowly. “Yes. Unless you don’t-”

“Yes,” Sam nodded. “Absolutely, yes.”

Steve stood up, wrapping his arms around Sam and just  _holding_ him for a while. They pulled apart briefly, so that Steve could put the ring on Sam’s finger, before hugging again, not likely to let go of each other anytime soon.


	9. sambucky

The envelope under the door was ominous, to say the least. 

Bucky had wondered if people in 2018 had forgotten about the existence of envelopes and paper, but here was one to prove him wrong. 

It had been slipped under his door during the night, and Bucky had no idea who it was from, the envelope blank.

Inside was a card in the shape of a bee. Inside was no handwriting, merely a mass-produced message:  **bee my valentine?**

Bucky had no idea who would have done this, (though he knew who he  _wanted_ it to be), so he decided that the best course of action was to carry the card around until someone acted suspiciously.

He hadn’t expected  _Sam_ to be waiting outside of his door.

“Morning,” Sam said, looking  _nervous? Why would-_

Bucky held up the card. “This from you?”

Sam nodded, expression attempting to be calm.

Bucky just  _stared_ at Sam for a moment, before the corner of his lips turned up in a smile. “Awww, you asked me to be your valentine.”

Sam blinked, expression no longer calm but shocked. “Is that a no? Because if it is-”

Bucky held up his hand, stopping Sam’s sentence. “It’s a yes. I like to stay indoors, don’t like noisy places, and do like to watch movies.”

Sam nodded. “Funny, that’s exactly what  _I_ like to do.”

“What a coincidence,” Bucky answered, not revealing that he had heard Steve and Sam talking about preferences for dates earlier in the week. “Shall I pick you up at 8?”

“It’s a date.”


	10. stevetony

Steve walked in to his room, to find a box on his bed, with a card attached. 

_For you- T._

Steve smiled at the card. Even though Tony had spent the past two weeks in Europe for business, he still had found a way to send a gift for Valentine’s Day.

Steve’s eyes widened as he saw what was  _in_ the box.

“Are those chocolate-covered strawberries?”

“Fresh from Italy,” a voice said from behind him. Steve turned to see Tony leaning against the door frame, a smile on his face. “Or as fresh as they can be, after eight hours travel time.”

“Aren’t you meant to still  _be_ in Italy until next week?” Steve asked, putting down the box and walking towards Tony.

Tony shook his head, pushing off of the door frame and meeting Steve in the middle of the room. “Not going to miss out on one more day with you. I love you, Steve.”

“Love you too, Tony,” Steve said before pulling Tony into his arms, kissing him. 

Tony pulled back from the kiss with a raised eyebrow. “So do you  _like_ the strawberries or-?”

He never got to finish the question, Steve having pulled him back into the kiss. 

Tony didn’t seem to mind.


	11. carolrhodey

“You like my dress?”

James nodded instantly. Of course he liked Carol’s dress, it looked  _amazing_ on her. But he could see the look in her eyes, with every step she took. They were at a banquet dinner, honouring an old friend of Carol’s. She had chosen to wear a dress, and it… it made her look uncomfortable, was the only way James could describe it.

“I’m gonna like it a lot more later, when you take it off.”

Carol frowned for a moment, confused by the statement. “Jim?”

“I can see how uncomfortable you are,” he leaned in to whisper, so she could hear him over the sounds of the room. “And I  _know_ you’d much rather be at home, in anything  _but_ that dress.”

Carol kissed his cheek, smiling wide. “What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man?”

James shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing. It’s  _me_ who is the lucky one.”

“But you do like the dress?”

“Carol,  _anything_ you wear, I am going to love.”

Carol laughed at that. “I’m going to hold you to that one day.”

“I look forward to it.”


	12. ironhusbands

“I can’t believe you made this reservation months ago.”

James rolled his eyes as he sat down across from Tony. “Well, my name doesn’t skip lines like yours does. After all, I’m only  _married_ to Tony Stark.”

“Surely being my husband would be enough… and that’s not the point,” Tony changed tracks when he saw James’s amused expression. 

“Is there anything wrong with making a reservation months in advance?” James asked as he read the menu.

Tony shrugged. “It means knowing where you’ll  _be_ months in advance. I barely know where I’m going to be  _tomorrow_.”

James lowered the menu to give his husband a look over the top of it. “I made this booking months in advance, so that I  _knew_ where we’d be right now.”

“So all the deadlines and projects that have mysteriously shifted off of today?”

“All me.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

“Only three times this hour.”

“Must be slipping,” Tony smiled, before both his and James’s phones went off in unison. 

“So much for the reservation,” James muttered as they ran out the door.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us another one,” Tony said with a smile, before calling the Iron Man armour to him. “See you later!”

James watched his husband fly off, waiting for his own suit to get to him.

“One day, we’re going to have a talk about the War Machine’s speed,” James mentioned once he had caught up to Tony.

Tony laughed as he flew, as he always did. “One day, love. One day.”


	13. natsam

Sam had never put much stock in Valentine’s Day, so when a mission had come up on that date, he had been more than happy to volunteer.

Natasha was, likewise, unaffected by the day, and told Sam that she made no plans at all.

At 1pm, Sam received a text message.

**Roses are red, violets are blue… You will always be my boo.  
       <3**

Sam couldn’t help but smile, the simple message meaning so much.

What he definitely didn’t expect, was to find Natasha flying the evac chopper.

“Surprise?” She asked once Sam was seated beside her.

Sam nodded. “Surprise indeed. Didn’t think I’d be seeing you today.”

Natasha shrugged, feigning indifference. “I didn’t have any plans that didn’t include you.”

“That may be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Natasha turned to give Sam an incredulous look. “Once we’re back, I am going to say a  _lot_ of romantic things, just to make up for that.”

“I’m sure that I will enjoy it.”

(They  _both_ enjoyed it.)


	14. thundershield

It was a rare day inside, with no matters more pressing than ensuring that the coffee was fresh. 

Steve intended to spend the entire day on the couch, reading. Not mission reports, not history- just simple fiction, escapism, something that he rarely had time for anymore.

Steve had a book, a cup of coffee, and a blanket, and was just about to start reading, when his phone received a notification.

        **Come here, and bring the blanket with you.**

Steve shook his head fondly. While he had intended to spend the day reading, it appeared that his boyfriend had other ideas.

~

“You’re serious?”

“Aye, you should continue reading. It is rare that you have a chance to.”

Instead of reading on the couch, Steve was able to read in the embrace of Thor. Which, all things given, was  _immensely_ better than the couch.

(The couch wasn’t prone to kissing him, for example.)


	15. amerikate

Their mission ended as it often did; lying exhausted on the roof of Barton’s apartment building, waiting for the energy to move away.

The snow didn’t bother them; if anything, it made the rooftop more comfortable.

“One day, I’m going to retire. No more heroing for me.”

America rolled to the side to give Kate a look that told her just how likely she found that statement.

Kate saw the look, and shrugged. “What? I can dream, can’t I?”

“You won’t quit, you love it too much.”

“Love you more.”

“Sap,” America reached out to tap Kate’s nose, Kate’s nose scrunching up in response. Suddenly, as though she got a renewed burst of energy, she sat up, holding out her hand to America.

“Dance with me.”

“Dance with you?”

Kate nodded, standing up and pulling America up. “Yes. It’s three pm, we’ve been awake for too many days, surviving on coffee, let’s dance until the energy dies.”

America danced with Kate, not knowing of any reason not to. 

The pair danced for five minutes, before Kate fell asleep in America’s arms.


	16. winterwitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was requested by purple-aeon on tumblr

“You’re mine now.”

Bucky laughed against Wanda’s mouth, unable to resist kissing her again and again. “I’m yours.”

They had been married for three hours, the past two hours and fifty eight minutes of which had been spent doing formalities- greeting people, taking photos.

This was the first time that the married couple had had alone in  _days_.

“I had a wicked thought,” Wanda said, drawing back from Bucky to look into his eyes.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Let’s skip the reception,” Wanda whispered. “Just go straight to the honeymoon.”

Bucky opened his mouth to counter the proposal, but found that he couldn’t. “Let’s skip the reception.”

~

Steve came to get the happy couple, knocking on the door three times before opening it on an empty room.

There was a postcard on the table-  _Greetings from Hawaii_.

Steve shook his head, taking the postcard to the reception, to let everyone know that the happy couple had left without saying goodbye.


	17. steggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au, no powers

 

Their date was going along better than Steve had expected. Despite their train running late, they had made it to the movie with time to spare. 

Steve was sure that he had spent the past ten minutes of their walk talking about the movie, and how it could have been improved- the look on Peggy’s face said that he’d been talking for a while.

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just- get excited about movies. But I’m being a terrible date.”

Peggy shook her head. “I thought it was rather cute. Though, would you like to know a secret?”

Steve nodded. “Of course.”

Peggy looked around, as though checking for spies, before leaning in to whisper in Steve’s ear, “I’d be perfectly happy walking around and holding hands.”

“Oh,” Steve said, looking down at Peggy’s hand. “May I hold your hand?”

“Only if you continue to talk about that movie,” Peggy said as she held out her hand for Steve.

They spent the rest of the evening walking through the streets, holding hands, while Steve talked about the movie, Peggy adding her thoughts as well.


	18. daisy/pietro

“And… open!”

Daisy opened her eyes. Their apartment had been transformed into a romantic atmosphere, complete with candles and soft music.

“Dinner by candlelight, what did I do to deserve this?” Daisy asked as she looked at Pietro.

He shook his head. “Nothing. You deserve the world, just by being yourself,  _printsessa.”_

Daisy smiled, hugging him. “Thank you.”

Pietro held her tightly, swaying slightly to the music. “Anything for you.”

(It turned out, that “anything” did not extend to a properly cooked meal.)

(Take out tastes even better when had by candlelight, they discovered.)


	19. dinah/diana

Dinah woke up to the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. 

“It’s perfect, is it not?”

Dinah turned to see Diana sitting beside her, the blanket that they had shared pooled around her waist. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Dinah admitted.

“The view from Themyscira is better than you’ll find back home.” Diana leant over to kiss Dinah’s cheek. “Good morning. I love you.”

Dinah turned so that she could kiss Diana’s mouth. “Love you,” she whispered back. “And I have to say, there is  _one_ sight that is more magnificent than the sunrise.”

“Oh?” Diana asked, expression curious.

Dinah nodded. “She’s sitting right in front of me.”

“Not for long,” Diana said with a growing smile. Before Dinah could ask what was meant by that, Diana was lying down, pulling Dinah down with her.

 _Best morning ever_ , Dinah thought briefly, before becoming too distracted to think.


	20. dinah/lois

They had met when they were both working undercover in an underground fighting ring, Dinah as a fighter, Lois as a trainer.

It had only made sense to  _continue_ to work together afterwards- it turned out, they made quite the formidable team.

And if they began dating? Well, that was only a logical progression, was it not?

Lois never questioned her decisions, she always stood by them. And the way she felt about Dinah…. well, it was more than words could say.

(And for a woman who made her  _life_ using words, that was a truly scary thought.)

“Something wrong?”

Lois turned; Dinah had come out onto the balcony, two mugs of coffee in her hands. She was wearing Lois’s clothes- Dinah hadn’t planned on spending the night, and hadn’t brought a spare set. 

The sight of Dinah in her clothes was…. well, it was enough to give Lois pause.

“Babe?” Dinah stepped closer, concern evident on her face.

Lois shook her head, putting on a smile. “I’m fine. Coffee?”

“Three spoons, black, no sugar, no milk,” Dinah handed over Lois’s favourite mug. “Just the way you like it.”

“I’m in love with you and I love it.”

After saying it, Lois wasn’t surprised to see just how  _right_ that statement was. She  _did_ love Dinah, with all of her heart. 

Dinah stepped up to Lois, putting her cup of coffee onto the railing of the balcony, before taking Lois’s mug and putting it beside the other. Dinah then held Lois’s face in her hands, looking into her eyes as though they held the secrets of the universe.

“Well, I’m in love with  _you_ , and I love it too,” Dinah couldn’t contain her smile. 

Lois closed the gap between them, kissing the woman of her dreams.

(They ended up having to brew new coffee. Neither of them cared too much, having thoroughly enjoyed their distraction.)


	21. sanvers

When they had gone into the restaurant, it had been a sunny evening. When they exited, it was raining.

Maggie looked at Alex, who hadn’t worn a jacket, and immediately took off her own, putting it around Alex’s shoulders. “It’s raining! Here, take my jacket.”

“But what about you?” Alex asked as she tugged the jacket closer around her.

“It’ll take more than rain to keep me down,” Maggie winked at Alex, before going out into the rain to hail a cab.

 _I’m so in love with my wife,_ Alex thought as she watched Maggie, who somehow managed to look even  _more_ beautiful in the rain.

(Maggie’s solution for getting caught in the rain? A nice, long, hot shower. Preferably, not alone.)


	22. jayroy

Jason did not know what he was expecting when he walked into the apartment that night, but it definitely wasn’t  _this_.

The apartment had been transformed. There were no stray bolts lying around, no half-finished experiments taking up space everywhere.

It almost looked like a normal, typical human, apartment.

Except for the candles. 

And the candles.

And did Jason mention the  _candles_? Because they were  _everywhere._

_Maybe Roy is planning to set fire to the place?_

“Before you ask, I’m  _not_ planning to set fire to the place.”

Jason turned around to see Roy coming out of the kitchen with two plates of…  _spaghetti?_ in his hands.

“Despite all evidence to the contrary,” Jason said, gesturing to the  _absurd_ amount of candles currently lit.

Roy sighed, putting the plates down and waving Jason over. “Sit down, please?”

Jason sat down, still wondering what on earth was happening.

“You made food, you cleaned up…” Jason trailed off, the realisation hitting him. “Is this a  _date_?”

Roy gave Jason an unimpressed look. “No, it’s the opposite of a date.  _Ofcourseitsadate_ ,” Roy mumbled the last part, sighing. “I put in all this effort, and what do I get?”

Jason looked around again. “Wow, there’s candles and everything. This is amazing.”

Roy smiled slightly. “Try the pasta.”

“It’s edible!” Jason was genuinely surprised. “Amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” Roy said as he ate his own.

“So any particular  _reason_ for this, or no?”

“The power went out, so I had to light the candles anyway.”

“The power went…” Jason frowned, putting down his fork. “Then how did you  _cook_ the pasta?”

Roy muttered something that sounded like “never said  _I_ cooked it,” before he ran out of the room via the nearest window.

“Nerd,” Jason shook his head fondly, before chasing after Roy. He  _did_ want an answer, after all.


	23. dickbabs

Barbara was, in a word, exhausted. Which was understandable- exhaustion was what happened when you refused to actually sleep, and instead stayed awake to do all of the things that you had to do.

Barbara did not abide by the laws of sleep, in case it wasn’t obvious.

And the only person who would stop her, wasn’t around right now. So Barbara was free to continue-

“Barbara Gordon.”

-continue doing  _nothing_ , it would seem.

She saved her work before she turned around her chair, facing Dick. “Richard Grayson.”

Dick held out a box, just out of reach of Barbara. “You can have the chocolates and all the romantic stuff  _after_ you move away from the computer.”

“I don’t care about the romantic stuff. Let’s just watch movies and cuddle.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “And you’ll sleep?”

Barbara nodded. “Of course.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dick walked over to the couch that Barbara had set up in her lab, setting up a movie while Barbara made her way over. She lay down across Dick, her head in his lap. 

“I might not even make it to the opening credits, you know,” she said around a yawn.

Dick smiled. “I know. Love you too Babs.”

Barbara made it one minute past the opening credits before falling asleep.


	24. jakara

Jason and Kara were sitting at their kitchen counter, discussing their plans for Valentine’s day.

“I’m warning you, Jason Todd, nothing sappy,” Kara said, pointing a fork at Jason.

Jason blinked, raising an eyebrow, an expression that conveyed concern, as well as surprise. “Is that a joke?”

Kara frowned. “Why would it be a joke?”

“Because last year when I made breakfast in bed, you spilled the syrup.”

Kara blinked, before her eyes went wide in recognition. “RIGHT!  _That_ was a thing that happened, wasn’t it.” Kara shook her head, having another mouthful of pancakes. “Nope, not a joke. A genuine request.”

“I am not sappy, Kara Danvers, and you know that.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, giving Jason a look that conveyed just how much she  _didn’t_ believe him. 

Jason held up his hands. “I don’t  _mean_ to be?”

“Better,” Kara nodded. “So, no sap. Of the syrup  _or_ attitude varieties. Deal?”

“Deal.”

(Breakfast in bed the next “morning” contained no syrup at all.)  
  
(”Morning” being 12 am, due to the unpredictability of their alter egos’ lives.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending with my favourite ship seemed like a good way to end my mini-event.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
